Le clos des lys
by Akanezora
Summary: Naruto sort de prison et retourne dans sa cité pourrie après 6 ans d'incarcération. Il en sort en homme changé, avec le désir de devenir meilleur. Alors qu'il souhaite se changer les idées, il rencontre un inconnu dans un bar. Mais comment échapper à son passé quand on a trempé dans le grand banditisme ? Comment reprendre une vie banale quand on a vécu dangereusement ? NARUSASU UA
1. Chapter 1

**Le clos des lys**

**Chapitre 1**

« _Qu'a-t-on fait pour protéger les nôtres des mêmes erreurs que les nôtres ? _

_Regarde ce que deviennent nos petits-frères : d'abord c'est l'échec scolaire,_

_L'exclusion donc la colère. La violence et les civières,_

_la prison… ou le cimetière. _» Kery James – Banlieusards.

Le souffle court, Naruto entendit le bruit de la lourde grille de fer se soulever. Le couloir infranchissable s'étalait devant ses yeux turquoises. Il se tenait juste là, à quelques pas à peine d'un chemin qu'il n'avait jamais emprunté. Fébrile, il pouvait presque sentir le courant d'air de _dehors _venir lui chatouiller la peau. C'était grisant, excitant tant cela lui paraissait irréel.

Un gardien le bouscula pour qu'il avance mais Naruto n'avait pas la force de répliquer. Il le suivit dans ce fameux corridor aux murs jaunis par le temps. Son cœur tambourinait plus fort à chacun de ses pas, si fort que seul un bourdonnement lui parvenait encore aux oreilles. Il n'entendit même pas l'agent administratif qui lui rendit ses effets personnels – un pauvre sac en plastique qui contenait son vieux portable, quelques billets de banque et sa chevalière de famille. Il les récupéra machinalement, enfilant sa bague à son annulaire et s'avança vers la porte blindée. C'était si proche, maintenant.

\- Allez, à bientôt ! ricana un gardien derrière lui.

Naruto déglutit mais ne releva pas. Il avait tant espéré retrouver un jour sa liberté pour tout ficher par terre.

La lourde alarme retentit et son corps s'électrisa. C'était maintenant. La porte blindée s'entrouvrit pour lui laisser paraître la lumière du jour et Naruto sentit un vent d'air frais emplir ses poumons. Alors il avança d'un pas, prudemment comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que personne ne le retiendrait plus, il poussa la porte franchement pour se frayer un chemin. Et il plissa les yeux, aveuglé par les rayons hauts dans le ciel du soleil d'hiver alors que ses pieds foulaient désormais les graviers de la cour.

Il était libre.

Son sac d'affaires nonchalamment jeté sur l'épaule, Naruto continua d'avancer jusqu'à trouver sa petite-sœur au milieu de la cour. Il arriva à sa hauteur, le pas pressé et le cœur battant à lui en rompre le corps. Et lorsqu'il vit le sourire ému et les yeux bleus embués de larmes de sa cadette, il ne put retenir le geste spontané de la prendre dans ses bras. Si fort et avec tant d'émotions qu'il aurait pu lui briser les os. Entre ses bras musclés, le corps de la jeune femme semblait si frêle.

Elle lui retourna son étreinte, laissant couler quelques larmes rebelles dans son cou. Pour Naruto, ce jour lui avait semblé si lointain, si inaccessible. Depuis six ans qu'il purgeait sa peine, il n'avait pu que rêver du contact de ses proches. Cette sensation était indescriptible, si puissante pour lui qui avait été privé d'humanité. Ici, dans sa cellule de 10m2 qu'il partageait avec un codétenu, il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait senti une chaleur humaine contre lui. C'était un sentiment presque au-delà du temps et du réel.

Naruto la fit se reculer pour regarder ce visage si longtemps éloigné. Il fallait qu'il l'observe ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, juste pour s'imprégner à nouveau de ses yeux bleus. Ses longs cheveux blonds –aussi dorés que les siens, entouraient les traits de son visage candide. Elle avait tellement changé depuis toutes ces années, tellement grandi aussi.

\- Ino, l'appela-t-il, la voix naturellement grave. C'est tellement bon de te voir.

Sa sœur était si belle dans la lumière du matin. Elle glissa son bras autour du sien, prête à partir.

\- On quitte cet endroit lugubre ? demanda-t-elle.

Naruto sentit le poids des six années sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu. Cette fois-ci, il avait le droit de partir. Il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Alors il emboîta le pas à sa petite-sœur, le cœur plus léger de fuir enfin cet endroit. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les grilles de la cour, il vit un homme aux cheveux gris qui l'attendait, patiemment appuyé contre sa voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

Hatake Kakashi était un agent de police, celui même qui l'avait interpellé six ans plus tôt juste avant que le reste de l'opération ne tourne au cauchemar. Grâce à lui, Naruto était le seul survivant d'un règlement de compte dans son quartier. Son arrestation lui avait sauvé la vie… oui, mais à quel prix ?

L'homme s'avança vers lui, les mains dans les poches. Depuis toutes ces années où ils se connaissaient, Naruto n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir la partie basse de son visage, toujours calfeutrée derrière une étoffe ou un foulard. Pourtant, ce maudit flic suivait son dossier depuis ses quinze ans. Depuis plus de douze ans donc, maintenant qu'il en avait vingt-sept.

\- Je ne veux plus te revoir ici, Uzumaki, le prévint l'homme aux cheveux gris, la voix froide. C'est ta deuxième chance, alors essaies de ne pas tout gâcher cette fois.

Naruto laissa ses yeux bleus confronter ceux charbons qui lui faisaient face. Il acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, hésitant entre la colère et la résignation. Il ne comptait plus remettre les pieds dans cette fichue prison, de toute façon.

Hatake Kakashi lui tendit la main et Naruto la serra comme un pacte silencieux. Il ne devait pas revenir ici. Quoi qu'il advienne, il ne supporterait pas une deuxième peine de prison. Pour lui et pour sa famille, il se devait d'être présent. C'était son devoir, à lui, le seul homme de la famille. Il devait prendre soin de sa mère et de ses sœurs.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, Naruto fut saisi d'un sentiment d'une violence incomparable. Il était dehors. L'air y semblait si pur, les arbres le long de la route semblaient si verts… Tout lui paraissait bien plus beau, en dehors des quatre murs de sa cellule. Comme si plus rien ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. C'était grisant, presque euphorique pour son âme obscurcie depuis toutes ses années.

Naruto jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Et alors que l'établissement pénitencier s'éloignait derrière lui, il se fit la promesse silencieuse de ne plus jamais commettre d'actes qui pourraient l'y mener à nouveau.

* * *

Lorsque l'autobus s'arrêta à la station du _Clos des lys, _Naruto descendit accompagné de sa petite sœur. Le blond fut immédiatement saisi par l'odeur si familière de brûler qui lui fit plisser le nez. Il ne s'agissait que du vestige des voitures incendiées la nuit passée, il le savait. Alors il emboîta le pas à Ino, plongé dans ses pensées. La nostalgie le gagnait.

A quelques mètres à peine, une bande de jeunes avait élu domicile sur les bancs du seul espace vert de la cité, effrayant les pauvres passants égarés. Ils revendaient ouvertement de la drogue aux plus jeunes. Des sacs de fast-food étaient posés à leurs pieds, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis des heures, presque des jours. Leur enceinte, bruyante, jouait de la musique si fort que cela dérangeait les voisins des bâtiments accolés au terrain.

Naruto baissa la tête en passant à côté d'eux. Il se revoyait plus jeune, sur ces mêmes bancs, faisant les mêmes conneries. C'était un cercle éternel, presque vicieux, où les plus jeunes finissaient par remplacer les anciens. Il savait que dans cette bande de dix gamins, un seul réussirait à sortir de la cité. Parmi les autres, la plupart continueront les deals de rue, quand les quelques autres, comme lui, franchiraient les portes du grand banditisme. Et dans ces derniers, il ne resterait plus que deux options : la prison ou la mort.

Naruto en savait quelque-chose. Il avait vu bon nombre de ses amis se faire descendre, alors qu'ils avaient emprunté le chemin sinueux de l'argent. Le blond avait laissé la vente de drogues douces derrière lui alors qu'il n'avait à peine que seize ans. Envoûté par l'odeur des billets, il s'était laissé mener vers la facilité. A dix-sept ans, il avait laissé tomber l'école pour monter son équipe. Il avait acheté sa première cargaison de cocaïne et laissé les autres vendre pour lui.

A dix-huit ans, enrichi, Naruto était rapidement devenu quelqu'un dans la cité du C_los des lys_. Respecté par les anciens et idolâtré par les plus jeunes, sa fortune n'avait fait que grimper. Si vite, qu'il avait également engendré la jalousie chez d'autres. A l'époque, tout le monde dans le quartier gardait un œil sur lui, bienveillant ou non.

Alors lorsqu'un envieux avait voulu monter une équipe pour le concurrencer, Naruto avait commis son premier meurtre à dix-neuf ans. Menacé de perdre son business, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le supprimer. Ce jour-là, la spirale infernale s'était mise en marche. Et son dossier au commissariat avait changé de fichier.

Maintenant qu'il avait commis l'irréparable, il se devait de garder sa réputation. Parce qu'autrement, d'autres envieux seraient venus lui voler ses biens. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus dormi que d'un œil, l'autre surveillant sans cesse ses ennemis. Naruto avait continué de conquérir le _Clos des lys,_ une arme à feu éternellement glissée sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

A vingt ans à peine, Naruto était devenu l'homme le plus respecté de la cité. Il contrôlait le business entier du quartier. Il avait réussi à évincer tous les autres mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. L'argent montait à la tête et avec le recul, le blond savait à quel point c'était vrai. Alors il était parti conquérir les autres cités de la ville pour continuer de grimper. Cette quête de pouvoir lui avait tracé un chemin droit vers l'enfer, pour lui et ses hommes.

Parce qu'en voulant conquérir un territoire tenu par un gang plus fort que le sien, Naruto avait vu la plupart de son équipe se faire descendre. C'était un Dimanche ensoleillé, où ils s'étaient pour la plupart installés sur la terrasse du café du quartier. Le blond avait passé mille et une fois cette scène dans sa tête et il se souvenait avec précision de la voiture noire qui avait tourné à l'angle de la rue. Puis tout s'était passé très vite : ils s'étaient fait tirer dessus à travers les vitres teintées du véhicule.

Ce jour-là, Naruto avait vu mourir sept de ses amis. Ce fut le moment où il comprit qu'il s'était attaqué à plus fort que lui. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu se résoudre à baisser les armes. Tout simplement parce qu'il aurait perdu le business qu'il avait construit et que ses hommes seraient morts pour rien. Alors avec ceux qui étaient encore en vie, ils avaient répliqué de la même façon le jour suivant.

Naruto s'en souvenait très bien : c'était le jour de son arrestation. Au volant de sa berline de luxe, il se rendait dans la cité adverse avec son meilleur ami et bras droit, Inuzuka Kiba. Il l'avait débarqué à l'angle de la rue pour un effet de surprise sur leurs adversaires. Les hommes de son équipe étaient déjà sur place, ayant pour ordre de commencer les représailles. Il ne s'agissait simplement que d'un règlement de comptes, comme un jour habituel dans un quartier populaire. Mais Naruto n'arriva jamais à destination, Hatake Kakashi lui avait barré la route avec un mandat d'arrêt contre lui.

Depuis quelques années, la police avait monté un dossier contre lui. Ce jour-là, l'arrêt venait d'être délivré, le sauvant d'une mort certaine. Toute son équipe s'était faite descendre par la cité adverse. Il avait alors été jugé pour grand banditisme, tentative d'assassinat et violences ayant entraîné la mort sans intention de la donner. Il avait écopé de dix ans fermes, était sorti au bout de six ans pour bonne conduite. Heureusement pour lui, la police ne connaissait pas la moitié de ses crimes. Parce qu'il aurait certainement passé sa vie entière derrière les barreaux.

Naruto sentit que sa respiration devenait tremblante alors qu'il passait la porte vitrée de son bâtiment. Voilà des années qu'il n'avait pu remettre les pieds ici. Il avait même fini par croire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Les années de prisons étaient si longues qu'elles lui avaient laissé croire qu'il ne sortirait jamais plus. Cette peine purgée lui avait donné envie de devenir un homme meilleur.

Naruto pensait à sa deuxième chance en suivant Ino dans la cage d'escaliers. Rien n'avait changé, ici. Les mêmes graffitis décoraient toujours les murs, la même odeur d'urine emplissait toujours le bâtiment. C'était sale, presque insalubre et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, après toutes ces années. Il devait réussir à quitter la cité, pour lui mais aussi pour laisser à ses petites-sœurs la chance de s'en sortir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à l'appartement familial, au treizième étage, Naruto sentit un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir. Il était enfin chez lui. Les rideaux tirés laissaient la pièce dans l'obscurité mais il reconnaissait les lieux inchangés. Le salon était toujours aussi triste, dénué de décoration et de chaleur. Les meubles, de couleurs froides étaient restés les mêmes depuis toutes ces années, comme épargnés par l'emprise du temps.

Il tourna ses yeux turquoises vers le comptoir de la cuisine américaine, eut un sourire triste en reconnaissant la chevelure rousse de sa mère. Elle était accoudée, retenant difficilement sa tête comme si elle subissait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. A côté de lui, Ino lui mit un coup de coude en faisant un signe vers leur mère. Naruto ne l'avait pas revue depuis son incarcération.

\- Maman ? souffla-t-il en s'avançant prudemment vers elle.

Il entendit sa mère rire, d'un rire désespéré et mauvais. Elle se retourna et Naruto vit le poids des années affaissés sur son visage ridés.

\- Enfoiré ! hura-t-elle en se levant d'un coup de son tabouret. Comment oses-tu revenir ici !?

Elle tituba et Naruto courut pour la rattraper. L'odeur de l'alcool lui fit plisser le nez et son cœur se pinça. Ino l'avait prévenu que leur mère n'avait trouvé de réconfort que dans la boisson. Kushina Uzumaki ne s'était jamais remise de l'arrestation de son fils aîné. Elle avait eu si honte de lui et de ses actes qu'elle n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'une fois lui rendre visite aux parloirs. Malgré le manque et le déchirement pour son enfant, la honte d'avoir élevé un criminel l'avait décimée.

Naruto plaça fermement ses mains sur les bras de sa mère pour la maintenir debout, jeta un œil sur la canette de bière qui jonchait sur le comptoir. De nouveau, il planta son regard sur le visage fatigué qui lui faisait face. Kushina avait sombré, et tout était de sa faute. Il l'avait déçue, l'avait ravagée par ses actes. Bien-sûr elle avait toujours su qu'il trempait dans la drogue – et comment aurait-elle pu l'ignorer, ici, où tous les gosses parlaient de lui comme un héro ? Mais elle avait fermé les yeux car Naruto avait fait profiter de son argent à sa famille.

Mais lors de son jugement, Kushina avait appris pour les meurtres. Et ce jour-là, elle n'avait pu supporter l'idée d'avoir élevé un enfant qui avait ôté la vie à d'autres personnes. Un assassin. Et malgré les deux filles qui lui restaient, elle s'était laissée dépérir. Ino l'avait alerté rapidement et Naruto avait tenté de la joindre à de nombreuses reprises. Mais sa mère avait toujours décliné les appels du centre pénitencier.

Aujourd'hui il se tenait devant elle, maintenant son petit corps fermement pour ne pas la laisser tomber – _une nouvelle fois_. Son regard semblait partagé entre la joie de revoir son fils et la haine qu'elle avait fini par lui porter.

\- Je te déteste, souffla sa mère, tranchante.

La sincérité dans son regard bouleversa Naruto qui encaissa sans rien dire. Que pouvait-il répondre, de toute façon ? Il avait causé tant de souffrances à sa famille. A côté de sa peine de prison, les yeux blessés de sa mère lui faisaient l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Je suis désolé, maman, répondit-il à voix basse. Je vais devenir un fils dont tu pourras être fière.

Sa mère se dégagea vivement, le visage déformé par la colère. Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux éreintés.

\- C'est trop tard Naruto ! cria-t-elle, un sanglot déchirant sa voix. Tu as pris tellement de vies !

Naruto baissa piteusement la tête. Etait-ce cela, le jugement dernier ? De voir la peine dans les yeux de sa mère ?

\- Je te demande pardon maman, souffla-t-il. Je ne reviendrais pas.

Il aurait certainement dû se douter que sa mère ne l'accueillerait pas à bras ouverts. Pour sortir de prison, il avait besoin d'une adresse fixe où être domicilié. Sans cette condition, il retournerait droit derrière les barreaux et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas infliger sa présence à cette femme qui lui avait tout donné.

\- Je connais les conditions de ta sortie, argua sa mère, la voix déformée par la haute dose d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Tu peux rester ici les six mois nécessaires pour ta réinsertion.

Naruto se sentit soulagé, sa mère ne le rejetait pas totalement. Elle se préoccupait encore de son cas et il espérait pouvoir lui prouver qu'il était capable de changer durant ces six mois d'essai. Il hésita un long moment, plongé dans le regard de sa mère. Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui.

\- Après ça, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, trancha-t-elle.

Le blond encaissa le nouveau coup de massue alors que son cœur se brisait dans sa poitrine. Sa mère comptait plus que tout pour lui et ce rejet lui faisait terriblement mal. Les vraies conséquences de ses conneries commençaient maintenant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la porte de l'appartement claqua dans un vacarme infernal. Il se retourna alors qu'une jeune femme de seize ans traversait la pièce. Ses vêtements courts soulignaient ses jolies formes, laissant percevoir ses courbes féminines. Naruto grimaça en reconnaissant sa petite-sœur.

\- Sakura ? appela-t-il.

La jeune femme tourna à peine son regard émeraude vers lui. Elle avait tant changé depuis toutes ces années. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle avait dix ans. Elle non plus, n'était jamais venue le voir aux parloirs – certainement interdite de visite par leur mère. Mais ses habits trop courts et ses cheveux teints en roses criards firent monter en lui un sentiment de protection. Avec tous les lascars qui trainaient en bas des tours, Naruto ne pouvait que s'inquiéter de la savoir habillée ainsi. A force d'attirer les regards, il finirait par lui arriver quelque-chose, à ne pas en douter. Qu'elle soit la petite-sœur de Naruto Uzumaki ou non.

\- Tu reviens d'où, habillée comme ça ? l'interpella Naruto alors qu'elle continuait de traverser la pièce sans s'arrêter. Eh, Sakura, je te parle !

Ladite Sakura s'arrêta près du comptoir, le regard empli de haine. Ses yeux verts le provoquaient. Elle traînait un air suffisant sur son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Définitivement, Naruto se rendait compte à quel point elle avait grandi.

\- Tu sors de dix ans de placard, mec, répondit-elle en mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum. Alors ne viens pas me faire la morale !

Naruto fut étonné de la froideur de sa réponse. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Sakura ne le rejette également.

\- Six ans, rectifia-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

La jeune femme leva ses yeux trop maquillés vers le ciel avant de se diriger vers le couloir menant aux chambres.

Déboussolé, Naruto coula un regard à Ino qui grimaça. Définitivement, sa réinsertion s'avérerait bien compliquée.

* * *

L'après-midi même, Naruto écuma la ville à la recherche d'un emploi. C'était l'une des conditions de sa sortie anticipée. Il avait poussé toutes les portes des restaurants, à la recherche d'un petit boulot de serveur. Mais il n'avait jamais travaillé, ni même fini l'école. Comment pouvait-il se vendre sans mentionner son passé ? C'était impossible, et il en avait fait les frais.

Naruto savait que la prison pouvait ruiner une vie. Combien d'ex-détenus avait-il vu revenir derrière les barreaux pour avoir violé les conditions de leur libération anticipée ? Ou pour avoir replongé ? Le système judiciaire ne permettait pas de se réinsérer correctement. Et tous ceux qui ne trouvaient pas d'emploi finissaient par recommencer les conneries pour pouvoir survivre. Le cercle vicieux ne se finissait jamais.

Malgré sa détermination, Naruto sentit le désespoir l'envahir lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'un énième café. Il s'agissait d'un lieu finement décoré, dont la clientèle semblait aisée. Au premier regard, il vit la richesse de l'endroit avec ses meubles scandinaves et modernes. Une cheminée crépitait dans le fond de la salle, près du bar. C'était une belle pièce, dont les tables étaient séparées par des barrières boisées comme des box intimistes.

Il s'approcha du comptoir, la mort dans l'âme. Il ne croyait pas une seconde être embauché ici avec son passé de banlieusard et ses six ans de prisons. Il tira de sa pochette cartonnée un CV sans photo qu'il avait imprimé chez sa voisine. C'était risible, pitoyable même puisque la feuille était presque vierge. Il n'avait même pas fini le lycée.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

En face de lui se tenait un homme aux longs cheveux bruns. Il devait avoir environ son âge, où peut-être un peu plus. Son visage semblait fatigué, ses yeux charbons cernés de noir. Il avait posé un chiffon sur son épaule, par-dessus son costard, occupé à servir les clients du bar.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, il ne semblait pas être un simple serveur. Son complet noir l'intriguait alors que les autres employés portaient une simple chemise blanche.

\- Je cherche le patron, répondit Naruto.

L'homme eut un sourire amusé.

\- Vous l'avez devant vous.

Naruto lui tendit son CV, peu convaincu d'être pris dans ce genre d'endroit. L'homme aux cheveux longs ne mit que quelques secondes à en parcourir les lignes.

\- Tu viens du _Clos des lys_ ? s'amusa l'homme, un sourire en coin.

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et prit sur lui pour ne pas se vexer du manque de respect. Cet homme – sans doute plein aux as- se permettait de le tutoyer comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un banlieusard.

\- Jamais bossé ? argua l'homme en passant son regard du bout de papier à lui. Tu sors de prison, c'est ça ?

La perspicacité du patron le fit déglutir. Finalement, le calcul semblait assez évident.

\- C'est ça, avoua-t-il, soutenant les yeux noirs qui le dévisageaient.

Sûr de ne pas être embauché, il n'avait rien à perdre à dire la vérité.

\- T'as braqué des commerces ou des choses de ce genre ? demanda l'homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. A part quelques cambriolages anodins quand il n'avait que quinze ans, non.

\- Non, répondit-il.

En réalité, il avait fait bien pire. L'homme hocha la tête, pressé par un client qui l'appelait de l'autre côté du bar.

\- Ecoute il me manque quelqu'un en ce moment, finalisa le patron. Sois là à onze heures demain matin pour une journée d'essai.

Naruto fut surpris de la chance qu'on lui accordait. Il acquiesça vivement, heureux de voir une porte s'ouvrir enfin.

\- Si tu fais tes preuves, je t'engage, ajouta l'homme. Au fait, je m'appelle Itachi.

Le blond serra la main que ledit Itachi lui tendit. Alors il sortit du café, soulagé. Il avait une chance de ne pas remettre les pieds en prison. Une chance de racheter ses fautes auprès de sa mère. Et même si cela ne ramènerait pas les vies qu'il avait prises par le passé, il espérait un jour briller à nouveau dans les yeux de Kushina.

Heureux, Naruto n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. C'était sa première soirée de liberté depuis des années et il appréciait le vent frais d'hiver qui caressait son visage. La nuit était déjà tombée en ce début de soirée, alors il arpenta les rues du centre-ville, emmitouflé dans son vieux manteau. Il ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite dans sa cité pourrie et espérait profiter un peu de ce moment de gloire. Il allait enfin devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Machinalement, il se dirigea dans les ruelles un peu plus reculées de la ville, loin de la foule et de l'agitation. Il arriva rapidement devant un bar qu'il connaissait bien, dont la devanture sobre n'attirait que les plus téméraires. Alors il entra, soulagé que l'endroit ne soit pas fermé et retint un frisson alors que la température à l'intérieur tranchait avec celle de dehors.

\- Oh, Naruto ! T'es sorti !

Naruto sourit en reconnaissant le patron. Saï tenait ce bar gay depuis bien des années maintenant. Ils étaient devenus amis avec le temps. Alors il s'approcha près du comptoir, à travers la lumière lounge et le salua.

\- Aujourd'hui, ouais.

Son ami lui intima de s'installer sur les tabourets du bar et Naruto ne se fit pas prier. Saï lui offrit une bière, heureux de le revoir. Ils discutèrent un long moment, notamment sur l'incarcération du blond et ses projets d'avenir. Cela lui faisait du bien de sortir un peu du quartier.

Saï tenait le bar seul depuis sa création, ne travaillant qu'avec des extras de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'embaucher. Il s'agissait d'un bar gay mais ce n'était pas visible depuis l'extérieur. Pour éviter les agressions, le patron ne faisait aucune communication dessus. Seul le bouche à oreille lui permettait de recruter de la clientèle. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait être fier d'avoir plusieurs clients fidèles à son actif.

Naruto balaya la pièce du regard à travers la lumière rouge. Il remarqua quelques visages connus - certains avec lesquels il avait déjà eu quelques histoires, et en remarqua de nouveaux. Notamment un, sur lequel il s'attarda. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un jeune brun buvait un verre avec des amis à lui. Sa peau opaline faisait ressortir ses yeux charbons et sa beauté sans faille. Son visage fin semblait parfait, presque envoûtant. Si bien que Naruto n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard.

L'inconnu leva les yeux vers lui et Naruto manqua de s'étouffer avec une gorgée de sa bière, pris la main dans le sac. Le brun eut un sourire en coin, visiblement flatté d'être ainsi observé. Alors le blond retourna à sa conversation avec Saï, mal-à-l'aise.

Les heures passèrent durant lesquelles Saï offrit plusieurs boissons à son ami. Alors qu'il allait partir, Naruto sentit qu'on lui retenait le bras. Il se retourna et fut surpris de se retrouver face au brun du fond de la salle. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme bien plus petit que lui, plus fin aussi. Il le dépassait d'une bonne tête au moins et le blond se mordit la lèvre en pensant qu'il était vraiment à son goût.

\- Tu pars sans prévenir ? lui demanda le brun, la voix aguicheuse et un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Naruto eut un rire léger. Il était un peu éméché par toutes les bières offertes par Saï.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je vienne te voir ? lui répondit Naruto, amusé.

Le jeune homme haussa une épaule, joueur. Il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années, à peine. Ses vêtements griffés témoignaient d'une certaine classe sociale, mais Naruto le trouvait beau garçon. Il avait un charme rare, avec ses sourires en coin et ses yeux sombres.

\- Je t'offre un verre ? proposa le jeune homme.

Naruto accepta, intéressé par ce bel inconnu qui lui faisait du charme. Alors ils s'installèrent à une table alors que les amis du brun quittaient le bar.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke, et toi ?

Naruto l'observa une seconde, perdu, alors qu'il ne savait plus vraiment comment draguer. Après toutes ces années de solitude, l'idée de passer une nuit d'amour en charmante compagnie le démangeait.

\- Naruto.

Sasuke lui sourit. Ses yeux onyx semblaient le dévorer. Il sentait que l'attirance physique était réciproque.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, argua le brun.

Naruto retint un rire moqueur.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, tu n'avais sûrement même pas le droit de boire de l'alcool !

Sasuke fit la moue, faussement outré.

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans quand même !

Naruto s'amusa de sa réaction. Il était si jeune. Sasuke avait l'âge que lui avait lorsqu'il avait gâché sa vie.

Ils firent connaissance autour d'un verre, et Naruto apprit qu'il était encore étudiant. En revanche, il se garda bien de lui raconter son séjour en prison, ou simplement de lui dire qu'il habitait dans une cité. Ce n'était pas marqué sur son front, et le blond tenait à ne pas être étiqueté. S'il voulait sortir de la spirale, il devait commencer à penser autrement. Devenir quelqu'un de _normal_.

Il vit Sasuke boire une gorgée, ses yeux profonds rivés sur lui.

\- Alors, on va chez moi ou chez toi ?

Naruto eut un léger sourire.

\- C'est une proposition ?

Le brun acquiesça, aguicheur.

\- J'habite dans la rue juste derrière, répondit Sasuke.

Le blond eut un petit rire puis il suivit le brun vers la sortie du bar. Ils remontèrent la ruelle, dans le froid, discutant de choses et d'autres alors que leurs doigts se frôlaient, se cherchaient. Le contact était électrisant pour Naruto qui n'avait plus eu de relation depuis des années.

Alors lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le pavillon à l'angle de la rue, Naruto ne put se retenir. Il attrapa le brun par la taille et le plaqua contre la porte d'entrée pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres vinrent dévorer fougueusement celles du brun, plaquant son corps contre le sien. Sasuke était comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras musclés et Naruto trouvait cela d'autant plus délectable.

Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des années maintenant et il ne put retenir un soupir d'excitation de franchir ses lèvres lorsque Sasuke caressa sa langue avec la sienne. Il avait envie de lui, là, tout de suite contre cette porte alors que les mains expertes de son futur amant se glissait sur sa braguette.

Naruto laissa un râle rauque lui échapper alors que les doigts de Sasuke caressaient son sexe gonflé à travers le tissu de son jean. Il avait envie de lui, si fort que son membre le faisait souffrir. Les regards du brun l'avaient excité toute la soirée. Maintenant, il allait le faire sien.

Les doigts tremblants par l'empressement, il enleva son manteau et déboutonna la braguette de son jean. Il défit également la veste du brun et lui retira son pantalon et son caleçon. Il se mordit la lèvre en découvrant le corps à moitié nu de Sasuke dans la pénombre. Son excitation grandissait encore alors qu'il soulevait son amant par la taille. Le dos plaqué au mur, celui-ci enroula ses jambes autour de Naruto.

Il entendit Sasuke gémir contre sa bouche alors que leurs membres se touchaient. Naruto présenta deux de ses doigts aux lèvres du brun qui les prit dans sa bouche pour les humidifier. A travers l'obscurité, Naruto pouvait apercevoir le regard fiévreux de son jeune amant, et cela l'excitait d'autant plus. Alors il présenta ses doigts mouillés à l'intimité du brun et les y enfonça, l'un après l'autre, ne le tenant plus que d'un seul bras.

Sasuke gémissait entre leurs lèvres scellées. C'était si bon de le sentir ainsi offert à lui. Il le prépara dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, le sentant peu à peu lâcher prise avec la réalité. Alors ne tenant plus, il retira ses doigts pour y présenter son membre. Et lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, Naruto sentit qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Après toutes ces années de frustration sexuelle, c'était si bon de sentir un jeune homme aussi _serré. _

Naruto haleta alors que le plaisir prenait possession de son corps. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses mouvements tant c'était délicieux de faire l'amour, juste là, contre cette porte froide. Sasuke retenait des gémissements contre leurs lèvres mouillées. Mais il avait envie de plus, envie de le voir pleurer de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Alors Naruto lui fit l'amour, aussi ardemment que s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Ils partagèrent de longs baisers mouillés, rythmés par les coups de reins du blond, se laissant aller l'un contre l'autre dans le plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Naruto remonta son jean abandonné le long de ses cuisses. Il vit Sasuke ramasser son boxer alors que lui enfilait déjà son manteau.

\- Tu pars déjà ? demanda Sasuke, les sourcils froncés.

Naruto acquiesça.

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

Il vit le brun rester légèrement dans l'incompréhension.

\- Oh, fit-il, l'air un peu déçu. Je vois.

Sasuke se décala de la porte contre laquelle ils avaient fait l'amour pour le laisser passer. Naruto l'ouvrit avant de s'arrêter un instant devant le brun. L'azur de ses yeux rencontra l'onyx une dernière fois.

\- C'était sympa, dit-il, hésitant.

Il se pencha pour embrasser la joue de son amant. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, la main de Sasuke lui retint le bras.

\- On se reverra ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke essayait de scruter son regard à la recherche de réponses. Naruto se sentit mal-à-l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sans attendre de réponse, Naruto s'enfonça dans la rue sans se retourner. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un goujat, seulement il n'avait aucune envie de s'attacher. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un homosexuel dans une cité, ce n'était tout bonnement pas possible. C'était prendre le risque de se faire descendre à chaque instant. Alors pour ne pas se faire démasquer, le blond n'avait eu que des histoires sans lendemain et sans conséquence, s'empêchant de s'attacher pour une quelconque relation sérieuse. Personne ne savait qui il était réellement.

Ignorant le regard de Sasuke qui lui brûlait le dos, Naruto descendit la ruelle pour retourner jusqu'au centre-ville. Il était temps de rentrer dans sa cité pourrie du _Clos des lys. _Alors il s'enfonça dans la ville, les mains enfouies dans les poches de son manteau et le cœur un plus léger.

Il était un homme libre.

* * *

Heeeeyyyyy !

Si vous lisez ce message c'est que vous avez lu ce premier chapitre ahaha Effectivement, je sais que ça sort un peu des convenances, mais cette fic me tenait vraiment à cœur. J'avais, pour une fois, envie de dépeindre la vie d'une espèce de anti-héro. Peut-on devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Vous avez 4 heures ! mouhaha

En tout cas, je pense que le monde des banlieues est vachement méconnu, beaucoup caricaturé et vivement méprisé. Donc j'avais également envie d'en parler.

Bref ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous aimé ce premier chapitre ? Que pensez-vous de cette deuxième chance pour Naruto ? Et le rôle de Sasuke dans tout ça ?

J'espère vivement avoir vos avis, histoire de savoir si je cours droit à la catastrophe ou non XD Sachant que si vous décidez de suivre cette histoire, c'est à vos risques et périls parce que je vais pas être tendre avec les persos ! ahah

A bientôt pour la réponse aux reviews de Ma muse et des nouveaux chapitres pour ces deux fics !

Anaëlle


	2. Chapter 2

**Léa **: Une fois de plus, merci pour tes reviews ! J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier ! Et je suis ravie que les personnages te plaisent ! Même si effectivement, je suis restée un peu discrète sur Sasuke... A bientôt, et meilleurs voeux !

**Cosmo** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que ce sujet peu exploité te plaise, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite ! A très bientôt, et bonne année 2020 !

**Un lectrice **: merci pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me laisser un petit nom ou surnom la prochaine fois lol J'espère que la suite te plaira ! A bientot ! Meilleurs voeux !

**Guest**** :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis sincèrement heureuse que mes histoires te plaisent et je te remercie de m'en faire part. Ca me touche beaucoup, et j'espère que les suites à venir te plairont toujours autant ! A bientôt, bonne année à toi et n'hésites pas à me laisser un nol ou un surnom la prochaine fois ! : )

Le clos des lys

Chapitre 2

·

_« Pour pouvoir te refaire,_

_Qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire ?_

_[…]_

_T'auras palpé trop de fric_

_Pour pouvoir accepter de bosser pour le SMIC_

_Tu seras pris dans la spirale, tu te rappelleras mes paroles_

_Tu envieras ceux qui auront poursuivi l'école »_ \- Kery James, L'impasse.

Naruto se leva difficilement le lendemain matin. Pour lui qui n'avait plus l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, les quelques bières offertes par Saï dans le bar gay lui laissaient le goût amer d'une migraine carabinée. Il se frotta mollement les yeux alors que quelques mèches trempées de sueur lui collaient encore au front.

Il se força à se lever, regrettant déjà le confort de son lit. Après six ans à dormir sur une couchette miteuse, ce matelas inutilisé depuis des années lui semblait être un cadeau tombé du ciel. Et son dos l'en remerciait.

La tête embrumée de sommeil, il se rendit au salon où il vit sa mère assoupie sur le canapé. Elle y était déjà lorsqu'il était rentré de chez Sasuke, la nuit passée. Elle avait certainement dû s'endormir après un ou deux verres de trop. Alors il remit correctement le plaid sur son corps endormi, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres. Il s'était juré de prendre soin d'elle le jour où il sortirait de prison.

Naruto prépara le petit-déjeuner, vêtu d'un vieil ensemble de jogging. Il espérait ainsi faire plaisir aux femmes de sa famille, notamment sa mère et Sakura dont la reconquête semblait compliquée. Alors il s'attela à faire les choses correctement, fouillant dans les placards et le réfrigérateur pour obtenir un résultat correct. Avec un pincement au cœur, il se rendit néanmoins compte que le frigo était bien plus vide qu'à l'époque où il gagnait beaucoup d'argent – sale, oui, mais de l'argent quand même.

Il s'était levé tôt exprès et Naruto fut fier de lui lorsqu'il eut finit de préparer des pancakes pour toute sa famille. Vers sept heures, Ino vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine, déjà prête à partir à l'université. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme, intelligente et respectable. Elle suivait un cursus de médecine et Naruto ne pouvait être plus fier d'elle : il savait mieux que personne combien il était difficile d'atteindre la FAC lorsqu'on était issu d'une cité.

A l'inverse, l'avenir de Sakura le tracassait. A peine seize ans et déjà, elle semblait suivre le même chemin que lui. Ino lui avait dit que la plus jeune séchait les cours régulièrement, préférant traîner avec des mecs du quartier. Des lascars, comme il aimait les appeler. Des gars comme lui. Et c'était hors de question. Il ne pouvait envisager un seul instant que Sakura ne suive le même chemin que lui. Parce qu'à ne pas en douter, elle finirait comme beaucoup d'autres gamines de cité : elle tomberait amoureuse d'un type qui finirait derrière les barreaux. Et ce destin malheureux, Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser l'emprunter.

\- T'es déjà debout ? rit Ino en venant embrasser sa joue.

Il la regarda s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du comptoir. Elle le félicita pour ses pancakes en enfournant une bouchée dans son gosier.

\- Pas très féminin, se moqua Naruto en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Elle lui envoya un bout de pancake qui vint se coller dans ses cheveux et Naruto eut un petit rire, malgré la migraine. Cette complicité était salvatrice.

\- Au fait, Sakura ne va pas être en retard à l'école ? demanda-t-il en enlevant la nourriture de ses cheveux.

Ino eut un rire moqueur.

\- Sakura ne se lève jamais avant dix ou onze heures…

Naruto fronça les sourcils, soucieux de l'avenir de sa petite-sœur. La situation était-elle encore pire qu'il ne le pensait ?

\- Et l'école ?

Ino haussa une épaule et il se sentit idiot d'avoir posé la question.

\- Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne se soit pas encore faite renvoyer, annonça Ino, l'air détaché. Elle gâche sa vie sans même se rendre compte, cette idiote.

Naruto ne répondit pas, inquiet. Il comprenait que leur mère tombée dans l'alcool ne réagissait pas, mais pourquoi même Ino semblait avoir laissé tomber ? Elle était de quatre ans l'aînée de Sakura, c'était son devoir de lui montrer le chemin. Alors pourquoi elle, si studieuse, ne l'emmenait pas sur la bonne voie ?

Il appuya ses coudes contre le comptoir, soutenant le regard détaché de sa petite soeur.

\- Il faut que ça change, argua Naruto, le regard déterminé. Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi.

Ino baissa les yeux une seconde avant de les relever à nouveau vers son frère aîné.

\- Comme toi ?

Naruto accusa le coup, puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ouais, comme moi. Je vais aller la réveiller.

Ino se mit à rire.

\- Je te souhaite bon courage dans cette tâche périlleuse ! se marra Ino. Elle dort dans la chambre de maman.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, surpris de la réaction de la plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi la chambre de maman ?

L'appartement ne contenant que trois chambres, les deux filles avaient toujours partagé la leur.

\- Parce qu'elle me déteste, répondit Ino en haussant une épaule. Depuis un bon moment maintenant.

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il, ne comprenant pas la situation. Alors pourquoi elle n'a pas pris la mienne ? Maman est obligée de dormir dans le salon.

Ino laissa passer une seconde, ou peut-être deux. Elle baissa les yeux sur le comptoir pour ne pas croiser les siens.

\- Parce que t'es la seule personne qu'elle déteste encore plus que moi, avoua Ino.

Naruto encaissa sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas si surprenant, il n'avait pas revu Sakura depuis l'âge de ses dix ans. Quelle relation pouvait-il espérer avec elle ? Son absence avait rendu leur mère malheureuse et Sakura avait certainement été la première à en pâtir. De leur fratrie, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses était sûrement la seule à n'avoir que peu de souvenirs d'une mère lucide.

Il prit sur lui, décidé à changer les choses. Il devait souder à nouveau sa famille, rendre heureuses les femmes pour qui il aurait donné sa vie. Alors il se dirigea dans le couloir étroit qui menait aux chambres et se rendit directement dans celle du fond. Celle de leur mère, où Sakura semblait avoir élu domicile.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte, appela sa petite-sœur à travers la pénombre. Seul un rai de lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux tirés. Mais ce fut le silence qui répondit à ses appels. Sakura semblait dormir à poings fermés. Alors il s'approcha à pas feutrés du lit, voulant la réveiller en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer. Mais même à quelques centimètres de son visage, la jeune fille ne semblait pas entendre ses appels. Alors il passa ses doigts sur le bras nu qui dépassait de la couette.

Surprise, Sakura sursauta violemment. Certainement n'était-elle pas habituée à être réveillée. Elle sembla mettre une seconde à se resituer dans la pénombre. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son frère, Naruto vit ses yeux devenir noirs de haine.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Naruto !? cria-t-elle, la voix éraillée par le sommeil. Casse-toi !

Le blond prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver à son tour.

\- C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, Saku, répondit-il simplement.

Sakura s'était assise sur le matelas, les cheveux en bataille et son maquillage de la veille tâchant ses joues pâles.

\- En cours ? répéta-t-elle en hurlant. Mais t'es con, ou quoi !?

Elle se leva comme une furie, poussant Naruto qui s'était assis en tailleur à côté du sommier. Il tomba à la renverse et prit une nouvelle fois sur lui pour ne pas exploser. Il avait tabassé des mecs pour bien moins que ça, autrefois. Mais il devait faire preuve de patience, une bien difficile épreuve pour lui qui était si impulsif. Il la vit sortir de la chambre, énervée, alors il la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle se servit un verre de jus de fruits puis le claqua sur le comptoir. Ino avait baissé la tête sur son cellulaire pour ne pas affronter son regard. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses semblait avoir instauré ses règles, aussi bien qu'elle faisait régner la terreur.

\- Sakura, t'as que seize ans, continua Naruto. Il faut que tu ailles à l'école, c'est important.

La jeune femme eut un rire mauvais. Son visage était déformé par la méchanceté qui l'habitait.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça !? Le mec qui a fait dix ans de prison ?

Naruto acquiesça, se retenant de corriger la durée de sa peine. Six ans... ce n'était pas si compliqué à retenir, si ? Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Justement, répondit-il en essayant de garder son calme. T'as vraiment envie de finir comme moi ?

Sakura lui tapait sur le système avec ses grands airs. Cette gamine allait mal tourner s'il ne réagissait pas.

\- T'étais mieux en taule, argua-t-elle en passant à côté de lui.

Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et le temps sembla se figer un instant. Quand tout à coup, Naruto la vit avec horreur lui cracher dessus, littéralement.

Il grimaça, dégouté, avant de s'essuyer le visage avec le dos de sa main. Et le temps reprit son cours lorsqu'il sentit une vague de colère envahir tout son être. Face à lui, elle voulut prendre la fuite mais ne tenant plus, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la retenir. Fou de colère, il ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage. Il avait envie de lui faire payer son affront, mais il se retint. La différence de force était trop grande. Alors il se contenta de resserrer la prise qu'il avait sur elle pour la menacer.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer, menaça-t-il, les dents serrées. Je reste ton grand-frère, quoi que tu en penses.

La jeune femme voulut se défaire de son emprise, en vain. Si bien que sa peau commençait à rougir sous la poigne. Naruto vit un éclair de panique traverser ses pupilles insolentes.

\- C'est clair ? insista-t-il.

Mais la jeune effrontée se renfrogna à nouveau. Il la vit serrer la mâchoire en plissant le nez alors qu'elle tentait à nouveau de libérer son poignet.

\- Vas te faire foutre ! répondit-elle, soutenant son regard.

Ses yeux émeraudes étaient emplis de haine et Naruto fut obligé de contrôler la vague de violence qui le submergeait. Il la relâcha pour ne pas que les choses dégénèrent.

Il la vit frotter son poignet douloureux, le regard haineux. Il aurait juré que si elle avait pu le tuer, elle l'aurait fait sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Et vas t'habiller ! cria-t-il en détournant le regard.

Sa nuisette débraillée laissait découvrir une partie de son sein nu. Il était gênant pour lui de voir sa petite-sœur ainsi dévêtue. Mais provocatrice, Sakura tira sur le vêtement pour dénuder entièrement sa poitrine. Naruto détourna le regard alors qu'Ino passait une main devant sa bouche, choquée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Sakura ?! cria-t-il, comme si elle ne comprenait que la violence. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Le visage de Sakura était déformé par la colère. Elle hurlait si fort que leur mère s'était réveillée dans le canapé.

\- Je te hais ! hurla-t-elle. A cause de toi ma vie a été un enfer !

Cette réponse fit baisser la colère de Naruto instantanément. Mais Sakura enchaîna, des larmes de rage perlant dans ses yeux verts :

\- A cause de toi maman est devenue alcoolique ! J'ai pas eu de mère, Naruto, et c'est de ta faute !

Naruto sentit son cœur se pincer dans sa poitrine, si bien que sa colère en fut immédiatement atténuée. Son arrestation avait gâché l'enfance de Sakura. Kushina n'avait plus jamais été la même depuis. Il voulut s'excuser, piteux, mais la jeune femme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- A cause de toi j'ai été tabassé par les autres gamins du quartier, putain ! Ils m'ont frappée et humiliée parce que leurs frères sont morts à cause de toi, bordel !

Naruto se figea. Lorsqu'il comprit la portée des mots de sa soeur, il eut la sensation de recevoir une gifle. Les paroles de Sakura le touchaient directement. Elle avait certainement grandi dans l'ombre de Naruto Uzumaki, le chef du business du Clos des lys. Celui qui avait laissé son équipe se faire descendre, pendant que lui n'avait purgé qu'une peine de prison.

A l'époque, Ino était déjà un peu plus âgée. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu à faire face aux comportements des autres gamins, elle n'avait sûrement pas eu à affronter les petits-frères de ceux qui étaient morts dans ce fameux règlement de compte. Contrairement à Sakura.

Il déglutit difficilement, n'ayant pas imaginé que ses proches avaient pu souffrir autant.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, transpercé par la souffrance de Sakura.

Elle était si pitoyable, là, sanglotante à moitié nue juste devant lui. Même sa poitrine dévêtue ne l'atteignait même plus. Comment avait-il pu détruire ainsi sa vie ?

\- Je te demande pardon...

Elle le dévisagea un instant, les yeux emplis de haine et les joues tachées par les bavures de son mascara. Ils échangèrent un regard qui sembla durer une éternité, pendant lequel Naruto se sentit châtié pour ses crimes. La souffrance de ses proches était une bien plus grande punition que la prison, à ne pas en douter.

Sakura se détourna pour regagner sa chambre, dont elle claqua la porte. Il ne la retint pas, troublé par les aveux de sa petite-sœur. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ?

Leur mère vint les rejoindre au comptoir, ses cheveux roux en bataille et le visage fatigué. Elle regarda les pancakes posés dans l'assiette, en attrapa un en s'asseyant à l'un des tabourets.

\- Tu pensais avoir été le seul à souffrir ? demanda sa mère, la voix éraillée.

Naruto lui jeta un regard piteux.

Ino, silencieuse depuis le réveil de Sakura, lui adressa un sourire triste alors qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait détruit sa famille.

* * *

Le cœur en miettes, Naruto s'était rendu à sa journée d'essai, dans le café du centre-ville. Depuis quatre heures, il s'attelait à servir des boissons et des encas aux clients aisés qui hantaient les lieux. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne plus penser à la scène du petit-déjeuner, se répétant qu'au moins maintenant, l'abcès était crevé avec Sakura. Il n'avait plus qu'à tenter de racheter désespérément ses fautes.

La rédemption serait son seul salut.

Alors il prenait sur lui, essayant de rester concentré sur son travail. C'était sa seule chance d'obtenir un emploi et de pouvoir sortir sa famille de cette maudite cité. S'il réussissait la journée d'essai, le patron lui avait promis une embauche. Il espérait simplement que les horaires concorderaient avec son pointage journalier au commissariat.

Un client le héla alors qu'il débarrassait une table. Et Naruto fronça les sourcils en se retournant. Il avait reconnu cette voix suave, et les cheveux noirs qu'il vit lui fit définitivement froncer les sourcils.

\- Sasuke ? dit-il en s'approchant de sa table.

Le jeune homme le regardait, les yeux emplis d'audace et un large sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres fines. Naruto ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, ayant fui lâchement après leur coup d'un soir. C'était une situation gênante, pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu à donner de suite à ses histoires. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si tôt.

\- Salut, Naruto.

Naruto eut un moment d'hésitation. Il regarda autour de lui, ne souhaitant pas se faire attraper par son patron. Les yeux joueurs de Sasuke le défiaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Naruto, la voix rauque. Je bosse, là.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable, mais il était de mauvaise humeur et il fallait impérativement qu'il fasse ses preuves. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à écourter un amoureux éperdu.

Sasuke haussa une épaule, un éternel sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres. Même à la lumière du jour et l'alcool en moins, Naruto lui trouvait un charme inégalable. Comme une beauté sauvage et indomptable.

\- Un café crème, garçon.

L'étincelle aguicheuse brillait toujours dans ses iris noires. Mais Naruto ne voulait pas perdre son possible emploi pour une histoire sans lendemain. Cette journée d'essai était vitale pour lui, et il ne voulait pas qu'Itachi le surprenne à avoir une conversation privée.

\- Je plaisante pas, Sasuke, s'agaça Naruto. Tu me suis ou quoi ?

Sasuke retint un rire provocateur.

\- Tu ne crois pas au destin ?

Naruto serra les dents. Sasuke s'amusait. Ce gamin jouait avec ses nerfs et s'il avait voulu être poli avec lui la nuit dernière, il commençait désormais à manquer de patience.

\- Ecoute c'était sympa hier soir, mais je voulais juste tirer un coup, répondit Naruto, contrôlant sa voix pour ne pas être entendu de son patron. Alors si tu pensais avoir trouvé un petit-copain, tu t'es trompé.

Sasuke fit la moue, théâtral et Naruto leva les yeux vers le ciel, agacé. Il souffla, n'ayant pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Il avait apprécié leur nuit passée ensemble mais beaucoup moins sa visite inopinée. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas comment le brun l'avait retrouvé. Mais une chose était sûre : ça faisait de lui un mec bizarre. Le genre dont il fallait se méfier.

\- Allez, rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus ici, trancha-t-il en tournant les talons.

Énervé, il repartit vers le bar où il avait encore du travail.

\- Et mon café crème !? cria Sasuke derrière lui.

Naruto se figea une seconde, espérant qu'Itachi n'ait pas entendu l'un de ses clients lui réclamer quelque-chose. Il entendait Sasuke ricaner depuis sa table. Piégé, il lui prépara sa boisson, en soufflant de dépit, hésitant à cracher dedans. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter de se faire harceler par ce gosse ?

Lorsqu'il lui apporta son fameux café, Naruto le fusilla du regard. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Et Sasuke qui le dévisageait toujours, aguicheur…

Alors qu'il tournait à nouveau les talons, Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un œil à Sasuke par-dessus son épaule, les sourcils froncés. Et son cœur rata un battement en voyant le sourire mauvais du brun.

Avec horreur, il le vit pousser lentement, très lentement, la tasse pleine de café vers le bord de la table. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une seconde et Naruto sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il comprenait ce qui était sur le point de se passer. Ce petit con allait se venger !

Naruto se mit à courir vers le jeune homme. La scène sembla se passer au ralentit alors qu'avec horreur, il vit la porcelaine tomber dans le vide pour venir s'éclater au sol. A cette heure calme de la journée, le fracas fut infernal. Si bien que même la douce musique qui passait en fond sonore dans tout le bar ne suffit pas à couvrir le bruit de verre éclaté.

Alors le bond leva les yeux vers son bourreau.

\- Oups… ricana Sasuke. Je crois que le patron déteste quand les employés cassent de la vaisselle…

Naruto sentit une vague de violence le parcourir. Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de lui alors qu'il commençait à voir rouge. Décidément, il allait cogner ce gamin ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire une chose pareille sans se soucier des conséquences ?

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées de colère.

Il vit Sasuke se lever lentement de sa banquette et venir se planter à sa hauteur. Son visage était juste sous le sien, soulignant la différence de taille entre eux. Sasuke était si petit et frêle qu'il aurait pu le casser en deux.

\- Tu sais où me trouver… susurra Sasuke, si proche de son visage qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud. Si tu veux te venger...

Avec horreur, Naruto le vit quitter le café en ricanant. Il serra les dents alors qu'il l'insultait dans sa barbe. Quel petit merdeux celui-là ! Pourquoi avait-il fait ça !? Il s'agenouilla rapidement pour nettoyer les dégâts, ramassant les débris avec ses doigts nus. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard fut attiré dans la rue qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la grande vitrine.

Dehors, sur le trottoir, Sasuke l'observait, un sourire carnassier sur le coin des lèvres.

\- Enfoiré...

\- Naruto ?

Le blond sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son patron dans son dos. Il fit volte face, le cœur battant alors qu'il espérait ne pas se faire jeter dehors.

\- Tu as cassé quelque-chose ?

Naruto vit le regard agacé d'Itachi se poser sur ses mains pleines de débris de porcelaine. Alors il déglutit, comptant sur ce boulot pour ne pas mourir de faim.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. C'est ce client-là...

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour désigner Sasuke à travers la vitrine, celui-ci avait simplement disparu. Naruto grimaça alors que son boss semblait irrité. Les traits fatigués de son visage témoignaient de son manque de patience.

\- Fais attention, ok ?

Naruto acquiesça en déglutissant difficilement. Pour lui qui n'avait jamais travaillé, la réprimande - bien que douce, faisait mal. L'exercice le plus compliqué pour lui serait d'apprendre à écraser sa fierté, et passer d'un statut de chef de gang à celui de simple employé de café. C'était l'un des prix à payer pour racheter ses erreurs du passé.

Naruto reprit son travail, le soupir aux lèvres. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, mais il ne cessa de se promettre qu'il retrouverait ce petit enfoiré de Sasuke. Et qu'il lui ferait payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son service, vers vingt heures, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Depuis le comptoir, il pouvait apercevoir les habitants se presser dans les rues éclairées du centre-ville, tous emmitouflés dans leur manteau d'hiver. Et la simple idée d'aller les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes, d'être libre, lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il n'était plus en prison désormais.

Itachi l'appela vers la caisse avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Il le vit taper sur quelques touches de la machine pour faire ouvrir le tiroir-caisse. Et Naruto fronça les sourcils lorsque son patron se mit à prendre quelques billets dans la recette.

\- C'est pour ta journée d'essai, fit Itachi en lui tendant une liasse de billet. Merci pour le coup de main.

Naruto manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers. Était-il en train de se faire éconduire ? Il voulut répliquer mais le visage de son patron sembla se détendre.

\- Tu feras le service de treize heures à vingt-deux heures demain, continua Itachi. Tâches de ne pas détruire tout mon service en porcelaine.

Soulagé, le blond eut un petit sourire en coin. Il remercia son patron pour son embauche et sortit de l'échoppe sans plus tarder. Cette nouvelle le comblait de joie. Ce n'était peut-être pas le boulot de ses rêves, mais il allait enfin pouvoir sortir sa famille de cette cité pourrie. Il économiserait suffisamment pour leur prendre un petit appartement, à l'est de la ville, près de l'hôpital universitaire où entrerait Ino à l'automne prochain. Là où il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour les fréquentations de Sakura...

La tête pleine de projets, il reprit le chemin du Clos des lys, le pas léger. Cette fois-ci, il ne gâcherait pas son avenir à trop en vouloir. Il se contenterait du peu que la légalité et le droit chemin pourraient lui fournir. Même si cela devait luxure les vacances à l'autre bout du monde ou les voitures luxueuses qu'il avait pu conduire autrefois. Mettre sa famille à l'abri était devenu sa seule priorité.

Lorsqu'il franchit le muret en pierres taguées qui séparait la cité du reste de la ville, Naruto rehaussa le col de sa veste. Il n'avait pas franchement envie d'être le centre d'intérêt, d'autant qu'il avait certainement dû se faire pas mal d'ennemis. Aujourd'hui, son business devait t avoir été repris par les plus jeunes, et ainsi, le cercle vicieux continuait.

Les anciens se faisaient rattraper par les plus jeunes, plus vigoureux, plus ambitieux. Pour avoir lui-même suivi ce chemin, Naruto savait que tôt ou tard, celui qui régnait sur le business se ferait dépasser par un autre gamin de la cité. D'une manière ou d'une autre, et cela se terminait bien souvent sous les sirènes d'une ambulance. Et le bond se rendait compte aujourd'hui que la prison lui avait probablement sauvé la vie.

Malheureusement, son retour au Clos des lys risquait de poser problème. Le nouveau chef de gang penserait certainement que sa présence serait une menace. Alors il voulait faire profil bas, juste le temps de mettre suffisamment d'argent de côté pour foutre le camp. C'était juste l'histoire de quelques mois, il l'espérait.

La tête basse, Naruto continua son chemin. S'il ne faisait pas de vague, peut-être qu'on le laisserait tranquille. Il atteignit son immeuble en évitant les regards des quelques jeunes qui traînaient en bas des tours et s'engouffra dans la cage d'escaliers à l'odeur miteuse.

En bas, il avait entendu les gamins parler d'une voiture de riche - à coup sûr, elle ne faisait pas partie du quartier. Ici, tous les habitants connaissaient les véhicules de la cité. Il y avait bien parmi elles quelques voitures de luxe, oui, mais toutes savaient à qui elles appartenaient. L'intruse n'en faisait certainement pas partie, auquel cas personne n'en aurait parlé.

En poussant la porte de son appartement, Naruto eut un petit rictus amusé en se demandant qui pouvait bien être assez idiot pour garer sa voiture bourgeoise en plein milieu d'une cité malfamée.

En entrant dans le salon, sa mère sursauta, surprise, alors qu'elle était penchée dans le frigo. Elle en sortit une bière qu'elle décapsula sur le bord du comptoir, et Naruto se pinça les lèvres. La voir dans cet état, amaigrie par ce foutu alcoolisme, le rendait fou. Certainement avait-elle passée toute la journée dans son lugubre peignoir marron qu'elle portait actuellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? T'en veux une ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa bière d'un coup de menton.

Il eut un sourire triste alors qu'elle détournait son regard de lui. Sortir Sakura de la cité s'annonçait être un combat difficile, mais arriverait-il à sauver sa mère de la maladie ? A côté de lui et de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, Kushina paraissait si petite et si frêle. Comment avait-elle pu porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules pendant son absence ?

\- Ça ira, maman, répondit Naruto. Tu ne devrais pas en prendre non plus.

Sa mère l'ignora en passant à côté de lui pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé.

\- Où sont les filles ? demanda Naruto.

Sa mère but une gorgée en posant nonchalamment ses pieds cornés sur la table basse en bois. Ses cheveux roux et rêches tombaient en bataille autour de son visage blafard. Quand avait-elle arrêté de prendre soin d'elle ?

\- Ino est dans sa chambre avec un copain et Sakura... commença-t-elle. C'est Sakura : j'en sais rien.

Naruto hocha la tête calmement en enlevant sa veste. Il faisait plutôt bon dans l'appartement, malgré ce froid hivernal qui sévissait au dehors. Après un regard vers l'évier de la cuisine, Naruto se retint de faire une remarque sur la vaisselle sale et s'attela à faire un brin de ménage. S'il voulait changer les choses, il devait déjà commencer par rendre leur logement un peu plus habitable.

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, Ino sortit de sa chambre accompagnée de son ami. Naruto releva la tête des factures qu'il était en train de traiter sur le comptoir de la cuisine en les entendant arriver dans le couloir. Mais alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte du séjour, le blond manqua de s'étouffer en voyant apparaître cet abruti de Sasuke.

Il se leva d'un coup, alertant les deux nouveaux entrants. Et lorsque le brun posa ses yeux ébènes sur lui, il s'arrêta, semblant tout aussi surpris que lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda Naruto, rageur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans la pièce alors que la jeune blonde semblait dans l'incompréhension. Sasuke, lui, ne bougeait pas, le visage impassible.

\- C'est mon ami ! se défendit Ino. On est à l'université ensemble, on ne faisait que réviser !

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Était-ce réellement une coïncidence ?

Sasuke s'avança d'un pas, le regard rieur.

\- Sasuke, enchanté, fit le brun en lui tendant la main.

Naruto mesura rapidement le pour et le contre, ne voulant pas faire connaître ses penchants pour les hommes à sa famille. Il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à laisser comprendre qu'il connaissait déjà l'ami de sa sœur. Alors à contre cœur, il attrapa la main tendue du jeune avorton dont il rêvait de briser les os.

\- Enchanté, répondit-il sèchement alors qu'il refermait fortement sa poigne sur la frêle main de Sasuke. Naruto.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant que Sasuke ne se dérobe de la forte poigne du blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'y vais, prévint Sasuke à l'intention d'Ino.

Il lui fit un signe de la main.

\- Madame Uzumaki, continua-t-il pour la saluer. Na-ru-to.

Naruto sembla être le seul à discerner la voix suave employée pour son prénom. Il déglutit. Cet enfoiré n'allait quand même pas venir foutre le bordel jusque dans sa famille quand même ? Alors lorsque le brun referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui, Naruto le suivit. Il était hors de question que ce mec révèle son orientation sexuelle à sa famille.

Naruto courut dans la cage d'escaliers pour le rattraper. Il n'y parvint qu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, alors que la lourde porte se refermait derrière lui. A extérieure, quelques lampadaires éclairaient l'entrée des tours. Et le blond qui n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler quoique ce soit, se retrouva en t-shirt sous le froid hivernal, espérant qu'aucun des jeunes du quartier ne viendrait à reconnaître son visage.

\- Sasuke ! le héla-t-il alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'un des parkings en contrebas.

Sasuke s'arrêta avant de se retourner. Et lorsque Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, il frissonna, ses bras nus mordus par le froid.

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir si tôt, s'amusa Sasuke.

Naruto tiqua de colère.

\- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? répondit Naruto. T'es un de ces tarés qu'on voit dans les reportages ?

Sasuke eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

\- Tu trouves que je ressemble à un fou ? s'amusa-t-il, de cet humour qui ne faisait rire que lui. Tu aimes bien, le genre harceleur ?

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Ce mec semblait complètement à côté de la plaque, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

\- Ca va, ça va, je te fais marcher, le rassura Sasuke. Je connais ta sœur depuis quelques années maintenant.

Naruto l'observa un instant. Le brun semblait être redevenu sérieux, impassible. Ce visage grave contrastait totalement avec celui qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt au café, avec son air joueur et son regard presque démentiel. Qui diable pouvait-il bien être ? Une espèce de bipolaire ?

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Naruto se sentit observé par des jeunes assis sur les balustrades qui entouraient le bâtiment. Il s'empressa de réagir pour se mettre à l'abri.

\- Viens, fit-il en attrapant le bras de Sasuke avant de le tirer derrière-lui. Allons discuter un peu plus loin.

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, sur le côté de l'immeuble où personne ne semblait les observer. La lumière des lampadaires étaient très faibles de ce côté de la cité, si bien que Naruto ne distinguait qu'à peine les détails du visage de Sasuke dans la pénombre. Là, ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- C'est flippant, ton coin sombre, maugréa Sasuke en époussetant son manteau noir. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Naruto essaya de se détendre, même s'il n'était pas à l'aise d'être dans les rues de la cité à une heure pareille. Avec son passif, il n'était pas à l'abri de prendre une balle « perdue ». Enfin ça, c'est ce que raconteront les médias. En réalité, il serait simplement une menace éliminée. Un travail enfin achevé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Naruto de but en blanc. Pourquoi t'es partout où je me trouve ?

Sasuke soupira.

\- C'est bon, je te fais marcher, je suis pas un harceleur. Le café aussi était une coïncidence et je voulais juste me venger de ton comportement d'hier soir, c'est tout. Est-ce qu'on peut retourner dans un endroit éclairé maintenant ?

Dans le noir, Naruto distingua les yeux peu rassurés de son interlocuteur.

\- Mon comportement d'hier soir ? demanda Naruto, ignorant délibérément la question du plus jeune.

Sasuke leva un sourcil, l'air un peu hautain.

\- Tu m'as fait l'amour contre une porte et tu t'es tiré sans demander ton reste, répliqua Sasuke. Je ne suis pas un mouchoir en papier qu'on jette après utilisation.

Naruto fut surpris par la réponse de son cadet.

\- C'est tout ? demanda le blond. Et t'as manqué de me faire virer parce que t'es vexé de n'être qu'un coup d'un soir ?

Sasuke enfourna ses mains blanchâtres dans les poches de son long manteau. Tout sur lui faisait penser à un gamin pourri gâté et son apparence sentait l'argent à plein nez. A ne pas en douter, Naruto savait à qui appartenait cette fameuse voiture de luxe étrangère au quartier.

\- Un coup d'un soir ne t'empêche pas d'être poli, abruti, répondit Sasuke. Mais je me suis trompé sur toi, visiblement.

Naruto haussa un sourcil, un peu perdu. Sasuke était un garçon étrange.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Laisse-tomber, je peux y aller maintenant ?

Si Sasuke semblait joueur il y a quelques minutes encore, il avait désormais l'air agacé.

\- Attends, fit-il en retenant une nouvelle fois Sasuke par le bras. Ne dis rien à ma sœur, pour nous deux.

Les yeux de Sasuke se plantèrent dans les siens alors que l'ébène rencontrait l'azur.

\- Aucun risque, répondit Sasuke en se détournant. De toute façon, elle n'a jamais parlé de toi.

Sur ces quelques bonnes paroles, le plus jeune tourna les talons pour rejoindre le parking éclairé de la cité. Mais Naruto resta planté là quelques secondes, encaissant les mots de son cadet.

Alors même Ino avait eu trop honte pour parler de lui ? Le blond sentit son coeur se pincer dans sa poitrine. Bien-sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé de toute façon ? Qu'elle serait la fière petite sœur d'un gangster ? Elle avait certainement préféré ne jamais parler de son existence à ses nouveaux amis, comme s'il n'avait simplement jamais existé. Comme si elle avait une famille normale...

Le vague-à-l'âme, Naruto attendit de voir Sasuke monter dans sa voiture un peu plus loin. Il ne manquerait plus que ce gosse de riche se fasse agresser. Alors lorsqu'il le vit quitter le parking au volant de son coupé cabriolet noir, il se décida à quitter les lieux.

Les mains dans les poches et le coeur lourd, Naruto reprit le chemin de son appartement.

* * *

Hey hey hey !

Me voilà de retour après cette petite absence ! La fin d'année est la plus grosse période au boulot et je suis bien contente qu'elle soit finie ! ahah

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plû et qu'il vous donne envie de connaître la suite ! J'ai vraiment hâte de connaître vos avis et votre ressenti ! Mais pour celles et ceux qui craignaient que la relation Sasuke-Naruto n'aille trop vite, vous voilà rassurés ahah Non mais ! Il suffit pas de faire des bisous bisous une fois ! Surtout si vous me suivez sur d'autres fics, vous devez bien vous douter que rien n'est jamais simple...

En parlant d'autres fics, pas de panique ! Ma muse est en cours d'écriture.

A bientôt et bien-sûr, je vous souhaite tout le meilleur pour cette nouvelle année !

Anaëlle


End file.
